Olvidar o lamentar
by That ain't Valor
Summary: Quinn no tuvo una buena vida desde el comienzo. Su hermano había muerto y estaba destrozada. El dolor la acompaño durante unos momentos, hasta encontrar a Val. No obstante, su memoria no la traiciona ni olvidará ese accidente. Ahora, años después, ¿Podrá seguir adelante o se hundirá en la frustración? Una historia intrigante sobre nuestra demaciana favorita.


''_Muchos soldados solo confían de sus armas. Son pocos los que confían en los demás''_

_-Quinn_

…_¿Qué pensaba al hacer eso? No lo había pensado… soy una estúpida, como se me pudo haber subido a la cabeza el poder confiar en un criminal noxiano… Estaré muerta en un mes, probablemente menos. ¿Cómo?...¿Cómo pude hacer una cosa tan idiota…? Espero que Val se haya salvado…_

Unas antorchas iluminaban los oscuros pasillos subterráneos de los calabozos. Paredes negras como las armaduras de los guardias que la llevaban. Al final del pasillo, detrás de las rejas del acero oxidado, yacía Quinn. Sin armas, sin armadura, sin honor. Apuñalada por la espalda, se sentía traicionada, como si en el mejor momento de su vida la hubieran pateado y golpeado, masacrado, dejándola en el suelo a su suerte. Esos pensamientos rondaban por su mente. Pensarlos solo alimentaba el suspenso y el frío que ella sentía. Trató de envolverse con una manta, sucia y desgastada por los años. No pudo pensar bien, no podía. Ni sabe si podría volver a mirar a alguien a la cara sin pensar en que la traicionarían. Ni si volvería a ver a Valor. Nada podría cambiarla. Escuchó las botas de batalla, provenientes del pasillo. Primero fue un sonido leve, como una pluma. Luego se transformó en un estruendo constante. Cada paso la carcomía. Era como esperar a que esas botas la pisotearan. Luego, silencio. Solo se oía el chisporroteo de las antorchas. Voces en voz baja hicieron que unas botas hicieran su transcurso de vuelta por el pasillo.

-¿Y bien?¿Quién terminó pudriéndose en una celda? – Dijo el hombre. Ella sentía su mirada en su nuca, como si él esperaba que ella la mirara y le disparara. Pero esta vez él tenía el arma. Temblando, Quinn se incorporó, apoyando su espalda contra la fría pared de su celda, mirando hacia el suelo, pero con sus pies apuntando hacia el asesino noxiano.

-¿Q…qué quieres…?- Dijo ella en casi un susurro. El nudo en la garganta la presionaba, la quería hacer llorar. Trató de calmarse, pero empeoró. No sabía para donde mirar, ni si hablar o no, si dar su vida para reír por última vez o ahogarse en sus lágrimas desesperadas. El silencio duró una eternidad, al igual que la mirada del noxiano, como si este quisiera que ella sufriera con la duda. De repente, sintió como se abría la jaula. El hombre entró, se agachó a la altura de Quinn y, tomándola de su barbilla, obligó a que ella lo mirara a su cara. La capucha le cubría la cara con la sombra que generaba, pero sus ojos resaltaban como los de un gato en la oscuridad.

- Dime todo, muy simple. ¿Planea atacarnos Jarvan? ¿Tienes alguna información especial sobre tu viaje a Freljord? Diablos, ¿Cómo sabían que yo estaría allí? – Dijo con un tono algo suave, pero ella lo conocía. Sigue deseando que nunca le hubieran encargado esa misión, que nunca hubiera hecho ese error. Quinn estaba congelada, mirando fijamente al hombre a los ojos. Su cara no tenía expresión alguna. Quinn optó por el silencio. Bajo la vista, solo para recibir un puñetazo del noxiano, y una advertencia que, a diferencia de la frase anterior, tenía un tono amenazador y controlador.

-No juegues conmigo Quinn, solo dilo o juro que el próximo golpe será mucho peor-. El puñetazo dejó una herida en el lado izquierdo de su bella cara, que empezaba a sangrar lentamente. Ella ya no podía pensar con claridad; estaba rota de mente, como si le hubieran retorcido y pateado la cabeza tantas veces hasta que no podía recordar su nombre con exactitud. De repente, una sola frase cruzó por su mente. Un nombre de alguien que había abandonado este mundo hace tiempo.

…_Caleb… _

No pudo contenerse; lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, sollozaba al recordar el accidente que le había quitado a su hermano. El asesino la miraba indiferentemente.

-Sigues dándome lastima, te veré mañana. Si no hablas, tu cabeza estará en un cesto en una semana.- Dijo, levantándose y cerrando la puerta de la celda detrás de el. Quinn no paraba de llorar.

-Caleb... Dios… - susurraba a lo bajo, esperando a que nadie la oyera.


End file.
